Hari Sial
by Kukii08
Summary: Hari itu, Eren hanya ingin menikmati nyantai time-nya dikala hujan dengan semangkok mie instan dan teh anget. Namun, semua berubah saat Mama Carla menyuruhnya membeli sebungkus garam. (First Fanfic, maafkeun kalo gaje)


Warning! Cerita ini mengandung:AU, OOC, gaje super, de el el.

Disclaimer:Karater dalam cerita **bukan** punya saya, **semua karakter dalam fic ini milik Hajime Isayama-sensei.**

Enjoy reading my first fanfic-comedy!

.

.

.

**Hari Sial**

Hari ini, hujan mengguyur wilayah komplek rumah Eren. Dari pagi awan nangis terus! Bahkan Mama Carla sampe gak bisa arisan gegara hujan, Mikasa juga gak bisa pergi ke rumah Sasha buat belajar kelompok. Cuma gegara hujan!

Tapi, beda buat Eren. Bocah jabrik itu malah kegirangan kalo ada hujan, dia bakal langsung ngacir ke dapur. Ngapain? Masak mie instan tentunya. Menurut Eren, kalo hujan itu enaknya makan mie instan make telor! Bukan inget sama mantan!

Sekarang Eren udah duduk anteng di meja belajarnya, lengkap dengan mie instan dan teh anget. Mau belajar? Salah! Dia mau nonton turnamen game MOBA yang kemaren gak sempet dia tonton.

Baru aja mau buka yutup, tiba-tiba Mama Carla manggil putra satu-satunya itu.

"Ren? Eren!"

_Baru juga mau santai,_ benak Eren berucap. Tapi sebagai anak yang baik, Eren menunda kegiatan nyantainya dan turun ke tempat Mama Carla berada.

"Apa, mah?" Tanya Eren.

"Beliin garam di warung Ibu Jean sana, Mama lupa kalau garamnya habis."

"Hah…?" Alis Eren naik sebelah. "kan ujan, Ma!"

"Pakai payung, lah!"

"Suruh aja Mikasa-"

"Tadaima."

Baru disebut namanya, Mikasa udah nongol. Panjang umur emang, tapi bukan orangnya yang bikin kaget, tapi kondisinya yang 'wah' banget. Basah kuyup dari kepala sampe ujung kaki.

"Ma, nih belanjaannya." Seakan gak peduli sama kondisinya, Mikasa menyerahkan dua kantung plastik penuh belanjaan ke Mama Carla. Spontan Mama Carla mengambil belanjaan itu dan nyuruh Mikasa buat mandi.

"Eren! Cepet beli garam sana, kalo gak mau beli kamu mending gak usah makan!" Ucap Mama Carla yang ngebawa belanjaan itu ke dapur. Dengan terpaksa, Eren keluar rumah buat beli garam sama camilan buat nyantai time-nya.

Di tengah jalan, Eren mati-matiin nge-jaga payungnya biar gak terbang. Demi apapun, anginnya kenceng banget! Mau jalan aja susah, padahal jarak ke warung Ibunya Jean lumayan jauh. Cuma buat sebungkus garam permintaan Mama Carla, pemirsa.

Di depan sana, Eren bisa ngeliat ada mobil lagi jalan dan di samping Eren ada genangan air. Tahu apa yang akan terjadi?

BYUR!

Baju Eren langsung basah dan payungnya juga terbang gegara tangannya ngucek-ngucek matanya yang kena cipratan air.

"Mobil sialan! Sini lo dasar gak punya mata!" Teriak Eren di tengah-tengah hujan, udah kayak orang tulul. Tapi amarahnya udah kesulut duluan, persetan ada yang liat atau enggak. Seorang Eren pun terpaksa lari menuju warung, demi membeli sebungkus garam di warung Ibunya Jean. Dan di tengah perjalanan itu, Eren kesandung tali sepatunya dan hidungnya ciuman sama trotoar yang penuh dengan genangan. Sekarang idung Eren udah nyut-nyutan minta dielus.

Sesampainya di warung Jean, Eren langsung teriak kayak gak tahu adab. "MAK JEAN BELI GAREM SEBUNGKUS!"

"Woi santai aja kali." Seorang Jean muncul dari permukaan abis denger suara kaleng rombeng Eren. "udah kayak orang gila lo, teriak pas ujan-ujanan."

"BODO AMAT! GAREM SEBUNGKUS!" Teriak Eren lagi tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Jean.

"Iya, bawel!" Jean mengambil sebungkus plastik bening berisi garam dari kardus bertuliskan 'garam', lalu dikasihlah tuh garam ke pelanggannya.

"Tiga ribu." Eren langsung mengobrak-abrik kantong celananya, tapi si duit gak ada dikantong mana pun. Ya iyalah, duitnya aja masih tiduran manja di meja makan. Singkatnya, ketinggalan.

"Kayaknya ketinggalan duitnya." Ucap Eren dengan wajah polos, seakan dia bisa bawa pulang tuh garam tanpa duit. "Gak ada duit gak ada garam." Tegas Jean

"Jean… plis Jean… gue butuh ntu garem laknat. _Please_…" Mohon Eren dengan puppy eyes-nya yang malah bikin Jean pengen muntah saat itu juga. "Gak. Kalo emak gue tahu, kelar idup gue."

"Cih, pelit." Gumam Eren. Tapi otaknya tiba-tiba memberikan ide cemerlang.

"Eh, Jean. Lo tahu gak, Mikasa dah punya hp. Lu mau gak nomornya?"

Denger kata 'Mikasa', Jean langsung semangat. "Eh!? Beneran!? Bagi gue dong nomornya!"

"Tapi… sebagai gantinya, garemnya gratis ya!" Jean langsung mengangguk cepat. Emang deh si muka kuda itu kalo udah masalah cewek, langsung lupa segalanya.

Eren pun menulis 'nomor Mikasa' di kertas dan pulang dengan sebungkus garam gratis. Sejujurnya, itu Cuma bualan Eren. Mikasa sebenarnya gak punya hp, dan nomor yang dia tulis itu nomor kakel-nya, Levi Ackerman. Punya nyali emang.

Tidak lama, emak Jean nongol. "Itu siapa, Jean?"

"Temen, dia beli garem."

"Yah, jangan bilang kamu ngambilnya dari kotak yang ada tulisan 'garam'nya."

"Emang kenapa, Ma?"

"Itu sebenarnya…"

.

.

.

"Mak! Nih garem!" Teriak Eren di depan rumah, Mama Carla langsung nyamperin dan nyabet tuh garam tanpa mempedulikan kondisi anaknya yang memprihatinkan.

"Loh, Ren? Ini mah gula!" Seru Mama Carla. "Hah!? Itu garem, Ma!" Ucap Eren sebagai kurir garam.

"Gula!" dengan bar-bar Mama Carla nge-robek tuh bungkus gula dan suruh Eren buat nyobain. Pas dicoba, ternyata bener. Gula.

"Pokoknya, kamu gak makan nanti malam!" Carla yang udah kelewat marah balik lagi ke dapur, meninggalkan Eren dengah wajah 'Ya Tuhan, kenapa?'-nya bak sinetron yang suka ditonton Mikasa.

"Gak papa, deh. Seenggaknya ada mie instan di kamar." Eren langsung mandi dan siap-siap nyantai time dengan mood yang udah kebejek-bejek. Pas dia masuk, Eren sadar kalo mie dan teh yang udah dia siapin ilang.

"MIE GUE KEMANA!?" Teriak Eren histeris. Mikasa yang kebetulan lewat langsung nyamperin Eren. "Kenapa Eren?"

"Mie gue! Lo liat gak?!"

Mikasa diam sebentar. "Aku… gak liat." Sumpah. Ini hari tersial Eren seumur hidup, gegara sebungkus garem yang abis. Eren terlalu capek buat marah, dia memutuskan untuk tiduran aja, menghemat energi.

Mikasa keluar dari kamar Eren. "sebenarnya, aku yang makan mie sama teh-nya. Tapi kalo aku ngaku, kayaknya dia bakalan ngamuk."

Pada akhirnya, nyantai time Eren hanya dihabiskan dengan tiduran dan meratapi nasib.

.

.

.

Mau tahu apa dengan kelanjutan Jean?

Sekarang jantung Jean dag-dig-dug gak karuan, akhirnya Jean bisa punya nomor cewek idamannya. Jean pun menekan tombol memanggil.

"…_halo?"_

Belum ada dua detik, suara 'Mikasa' dah keluar aja. Jean seneng bukan maen dong, asek lah. "H-halo Mikasa. Gue Jean, anak kelas sebelah."

"_Mikasa?"_

"Iya, l-lo Mikasa 'kan?" Tanya Jean.

"_Kau bicara apa, sialan? Aku bukan Mikasa! Aku Levi, siapa juga kau dan apa keperluanmu menelponku?"_

'_Levi? Maksudnya Levi Ackerman!?'_ Jean udah keringet dingin. Kenapa malah nyambung ke kakel coba? Bukannya ini nomor Mikasa?

"M-maaf, Levi-senpai! Salah sambung!" Jean langsung menutup telepon. Nafasnya gak karuan euy, kek banteng.

"KAMBING LO ERENNNNNN!"

.

.

Note:

Hi guys, ini fanfic pertama jadi maaf kalo garing dan gaje :v

Dari sekian banyaknya anime, entah kenapa kepikiran bikin cerita Eren. Karena pas itu otak juga udah bisa diajak kerja sama, ya udah aku bikin fanfic ini.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca fanfic gajeku ini, yang udah baik" mau review juga makasih banget. Mungkin ada yang mau ngasih saran biar bisa bikin fanfic yang lebih bagus? :v

_Thanks for reading!_

-Kukii


End file.
